


I Need You Now

by HugsandBugsSmileyface



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandBugsSmileyface/pseuds/HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky's grandfather has passed away. His only comfort is with Otabek by his side.





	I Need You Now

A/N: This is a one-shot that I wrote. Hope you like it. Honestly, it depressed me a little to write this.  
………………  
No one was able to believe it. It had happened so suddenly. Nikolai Plisetsky. Gone. Of course, he never expected to be driving a car on the streets, either. Nikolai had been driving home from a family reunion when it happened. It wasn’t one of his favorite ways to travel, but he drove a few times. Like when he had to pick up Yuri at the airport, or when he had to go somewhere that was too far to walk or take public transportation. But when Nikolai had to go all the way across St. Petersburg for a family reunion, he took the car, because he thought it would be faster. It was just practical. He had asked Yuri if he wanted to come to the reunion. Yuri didn’t know who his father was, nor did he care. And his mother? The only one from her side of the family that he had was his grandfather. So no, he said. He would rather stay home. He didn't know anyone, and Nikolai said he trusted him alone. That was the last thing he said to his grandson.

Thank God Yuri was at home because he said quote unquote, "Don’t want to spend two weeks at a family reunion bored out of my head with a bunch of old fucks I don’t even know."

“Be nice to your elders, Yuratchka.” his grandfather had admonished.

Otabek couldn't have bared it if he had died, too.

But now Yuri's grandfather was gone. Yuri's FAMILY. The only family he had left.

It seemed so surreal, you know? Kind of like a dream that no one could wake up from. All because some nut was driving the streets intoxicated.

What a life. Or rather, death.

So here they were. A child without a family, all alone in the world.

It was odd, his not being around.  
……..

Finally the day of the funeral came.

It was a day no one was looking forward to.

Yuri came up to Otabek and started bawling in his chest.

Poor Yuri.

This was not the time, however. Yuri had to be strong. For them. His family. His...non-blood related, remaining family.

The entirety of his life, Yuri felt that he would get it all. Not much really would happen to him. The only thing that was remotely exciting about his life was ice skating. It was really the only thing that brought him joy. Yuri didn't know that his life was going to change in an instant. One moment. His grandfather's death.

And he didn't like it one bit.

I mean, of course he wouldn't. No one would like for that to happen to their grandfather. And in such a common, cliché way! A car crash. Typical.

As he stayed by Otabek's side throughout the ceremony, he could see Yuuri softly crying on Victor’s shoulder. He was sad, Yuri knew. But not anywhere as near as sad as he was. I mean, Nikolai was his ONLY FAMILY.

Otabek wrapped his arms around him to try and console him.

Yuri just stood there, unmoving. The scene before him was full of sorrow. His "family" were all here. There was not a dry eye in the house. Yuri's boyfriend, Otabek, stood beside him, on the other side, holding his hand while he cried. He knew how Yuri felt. He'd lost his father two years ago from cancer. He had flown back to Almaty for his funeral, and so he could be with his family.

Why did this have to happen? Yuri wondered.

As the funeral progressed and the minister spoke words that Yuri wasn't listening to, he wondered briefly what kind of a God would do this to him? Leave him all alone with no family? Would someone who loves the world and the people in it allow his children to suffer needlessly?

Yuri knew he was being unfair. He was too distraught right now to make any possible connections to God. He'd never really thought much about God, in all honesty. Mainly he believed in the "other side”, but what's beyond there, he hasn't any idea. No one does. He had never really believed in God.

Otabek held his hand, squeezing it for comfort. It was a simple gesture. One that said, "I'm here for you if you need me". 

And Yuri did. 

He needed Otabek so badly right now. The only parent-figure he had ever known was dead and being buried.

This was not right. Why did this have to happen?

Why did he have to go?

Why would Yuri have to be left without his grandfather? Why? The world didn't make sense. Yuri didn't know if it ever would. The tears shed today would haunt him for a lifetime; however, the tears of tomorrow would last an eternity. Yuri just hoped he was right and there wasn't a God. There would be less heartache that way. This way, it was only a lifetime apart from his grandfather instead of its hateful partner, eternity.

But who knows? If the God of heaven was as he had heard, the fires of hell would be for those who did not believe. He didn't really know if his grandfather had believed or not, but he knew that he didn't now. To be or not to be...that is not the question. The question, Yuri knew, was to look or to kick at? His face turned toward heaven? Or his heels?

His heart was hurting. There was nothing left to do but cry.

And cry and cry and cry.

Yuri looked up to the sky, hoping to see some kind of an answer there. There were a few birds, some clouds, some leaves on branches that seemed to go on for miles and miles, but there was no answer in sight.

But it wasn't as if Yuri didn't know that already.

His heart lept and his breath caught in his throat. It was just now that he realized that the sermon-if you can even call it that, he wasn't really paying attention- was over, and they were lowering the body to the ground.

Yuri let out more tears that he thought would be absent by now, for all weeping had happened long before now. But now, watching as people began to sing, and the casket was lowered to the ground, he could feel his thought-empty eyes spill over with the sorrow.

Yuri turned to Otabek and cried into his shoulder. Otabek held him in an embrace.

There was no need for words now.  
………………..  
A/N: I know, short. But it is just a one-shot. And I think I depressed myself by writing this. But I wanted to keep writing short little one-shots to tie me over. We’re still trying to get everything to move, but it’s a bit more difficult than originally anticipated.


End file.
